A Hyrule Trek Polougue
by SNIPESTER 800
Summary: Rising from a long hiatus; Hailey embarks on her 2nd quest tasked by the hooded man, but this time it will take alot more than knowledge of plot as the OC will now have to survive in the vast and mystical land of Hyrule. However, there is more than just the King of Evil Ganondorf to worry about in this trek, and maybe even in a transformed state she will find assistance.


This character, this story has been in my head for two years and I'm now finding the words that will complement it. I'm going to exercise my OC's to a point where I can know them as if they were real and have known them for years ( Truthfully I do since I created them lol ), and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do :) I will be updating to one chapter at least a month and maybe two in that same month if I'm able. I'v come across many fanfics that have a great story but no clear finish; this one will ;) I don't own any sort of rights to any Legend Of Zelda characters whatsoever but I do own and am looking to copyright Hailey, The Hooded Man ( I have his name but won't reveal it just yet :3 ), and other OCs I may or may not enter in my stories.

Sincerely SNIPESTER800

Chapter 1

A month ago there was a once ordinary girl named Hailey whom resides in the small, quaint town of Timberville. On a restless day that needed to be consolidated with some kind of reprieve she encountered a tall, mysterious man wearing a cloak that concealed his entire presence except for one naked emerald green eye pulsing with an eerie glow; only appearing via once she was effected by a peculiar item she had received earlier on and transformed into the notorious EVE bot from one of Pixar's films W.A.L.L.E. From there she was transported to said world that ironically matched the item's significance and went on an incredible journey that she would try, but truly never forget. After her adventure had seemingly came to a conclusion, the hooded man appeared once more; warning her that this would not be the end of her destined mission, and assured that the process would replicate in the exact way as the last encounter. Filled with tension and hints of curiosity, Hailey would anticipate day in and day out for when he would return; the thought of changing again unexpectedly made her quiver every time her surroundings and company were completely desolate, but after 3 weeks had come and gone she foolishly thought the entire experience to be a dream of some sort, thus removing any anxiety she once acquired.

 _Directing her view towards her body and surroundings; a feeling of relief and security flowed through a low sigh as she exhaustively sat on her queen-sized bed. She turned her head to glimpse the outdoors she had missed dearly only to come eye to eye view with the hooded man once-more; nonchalantly clapping within his sleeves he says with a solemn voice, "Well done. For your first mission that is". She looks on dumbfounded and inquires, "Sooo do I get to keep my body?" her face a hopeful expression as he shakes his head in denial. "Yes you may hold your original form for now, but you are far from done with your foretold purpose." Near the end of his words they began to slur as Hailey abruptly stood up carrying a confused look. She was about to ask what he was saying, but suddenly her surroundings began to digitize and flow from their foundation; pieces of the floor, walls, glass from the main windows, and even the outside world of Timberville looked as if it was all being sucked away piece by piece into a swirling vortex that surrounded the only thing that stood constant, which happened to be the hooded man himself who had his arms stretched outright as if he was the culprit for the world's sudden destruction. Hailey attempted to move out of the way, but found that there was nowhere to go, and the last of the carpeted floor she planted her feet too was being absorbed along with everything around her; knowing her end was nigh she clenched her eyes shut and tightened her fists until they were ball-white, and positioned her body into a formation that resembled going down a drop into pool that would reside in an indoor water park. Before she was ready to accept her fate she heard distant, but clear words ring through her ears, "His fire will consume all. Unless you quench it, the kingdom will crumble along with the bones of the innocent, the wise, the courageous, and the wicked." a tear began to trickle down her soft, left cheek as fear and confusion wrapped her entire being; she grit her teeth as she was trying to hold back a cry for help, but had ultimately failed in the condition of un-wavering pressure that seemed to swoop her into the vacuum of the vortex; she screamed for her mother as the vortex forcibly took her tennis shoes and socks off, thus leaving he feet to dangle towards a portal emulated inuh bright purple and ominous black that ringed the circular opening. The cybernetic effect reached her small toes making them digitize just like the rest of her world; it reached all the way to her thighs as the unfortunate girl lost feeling in her entire lower body, and could feel that her shorts and undergarments where stripped as an unforgiving, cold breeze swept across from her crotch to her thin neck; billowing her white t-shirt like a fan was attached to her stomach and blew at a high tenacity of wind speed's that made her blonde hair dance along with the chaos surrounding her in the abyss she slowly flowed through. Her scream had died out along with any consciousness she had left..._

"Hailey! Pumpkin please wake up!" She blinked her eyes and looked around in a cold-sweat; she was home in her bed with her mother hovering above her with a face wrought with worry. Sinking her head with a cherry red blush from embarrassment she replies, "Ugh mom please could you stop calling me that?" The mother holds her chest and relinquishes a smile as she tussle's her beloved child's blonde hair.

Yes very short, but this is just setting the landscape of what is to come ;) If any of you fanfic people out there have any suggestions, comments, or even a simple review please let me know by either PMing me or even an obvious choice of review on the bottom. Have an awesome day and I will update by the end of June.

P.S. Do any of you have an idea on what Hailey should become to make her adventure in Hyrule just that more enthralling and interesting? I'm a fan of transformations in writing and am studying to try to be the absolute best I can.


End file.
